Fallout Equestria: Marejave
Fallout Equestria: Marejave is a side story to Fallout Equestria done in the style of MSPAdventures- a user choice based comic forum style. It stars a griffon courier by the name of Natascha, who wakes up after a two day coma in a doctor's office in the town of Dodge Junction. It is mostly based on the Fallout: New Vegas installment of the Fallout series. Plot Prologue The comic starts out with Natascha waking up in a doctor's office in Dodge Junction. After examining the patient chart in the room, Natascha discovers she was committed with severe trauma to her skull, later revealed to be blunt force from the business end of a shovel. While she was busy reading the chart, the doctor who has been treating her for the last two days enters the room to her surprise. He introduces himself as Wheat Grass, and explains the state she was found in. She proceeds to remember exactly what happened the night she was injured- ambushed by a unicorn and a pair of raiders who left her in a shallow grave and took the package she was delivering to New Pegasus. Wheat Grass opts out of giving Natascha a full mental check up, stating that she "seems lucid enough" and offers to have her deliver a small package right down the road from his house to Cherry Smiles at the local saloon in exchange for the medical work he's done on her so far. Natascha accepts and dons what gear was left on her before she was buried. One command prompt is given to examine a machine in the corner of Wheat Grass's office, which turns out to be a Vit-O-Matic Vigor Tester. Natascha's stats are revealed to be so: She exits Wheat Grass's house, and views the desert landscape before her under the command of "pose majestically" with a quote from Paul Harwitz's "The High Lonesome", and then the title itself drops. Intermission 1 A brief intermission of the Stable Colt explaining what the SPECIAL scores mean is given before Chapter 1 starts off properly. Chapter 1 Natascha makes her way down through Dodge Junction, while plenty of commands of various takes on the "Get out of Dodge" joke are made. Natascha also briefly touches on her preferred form of humor being puns before entering the Dodge Junction Saloon- which was converted out of the old Dodge Junction railroad stop. Natascha successfully represses her cat like desire to knock the radio off of the bar counter and is informed by the bar mare that Cherry is in the back room. Natascha walks in on Cherry soldering with scrap metal and scrap electronics and is nearly burnt herself as Cherry turns around in surprise at Natascha entering . After avoiding a near burning, Natascha delivers the package to Cherry. Cherry inquires as to how Natascha got attacked, and Natascha tells a lie involving fighting off two dozen raiders. Natascha's first tagged skill, Speech, is discovered at this point. After a drawn out imagined sequence of how Cherry and Wheat Grass must be secret forbidden lovers (in response to commands about what's in the box) Cherry reveals that the package contained a non-functioning Pip-Buck. Claiming she doesn't have the tools to repair it, but knowing where she can find some, Cherry suggests combining arming Natascha and completing Wheat Grass's repair request by going into a nearby abandoned Stable. Despite the briefly touched upon dangers and Natascha's dislike of the practices that went on in the Stables, Natascha agrees to go with Cherry in search of the tools. Read Tumblr: fallout-equestria-marejave.tumblr.com Trivia * There exists a previous, completely written-word version of the story on FIMFiction.net but according to the author is out of date and no longer to be updated. With the destruction of the MSPAforums, the story has moved a second time to a tumblr blog. T Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Stories Category:In Progress Side stories